


0-100

by Sabrielandacesam



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: DON'T REPOST WITHOUT MY PERMISSION, FAHC, Just gonna say once more the mood changes a lot and there are many time cuts, Let me just throw canon out the door, M/M, Oh yeah the story switches between Ryan and Ray's perspectives a couple of times, Trans Ryan is the main focus, also lots of time cuts, the mood changes a lot, trans!Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 01:16:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11475543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabrielandacesam/pseuds/Sabrielandacesam
Summary: Ryan doesn't think he deserves Ray. Ray just wants Ryan to be happy.





	0-100

**Author's Note:**

> So "Is somebody following me" probably won't ever get updated and I deleted my first work cause it sucks. I'm thinking about just deleting "is somebody following me" as well but Idk yet. Just remind me to take up multiple chapter stories without having a plot or the story written down. It's very hard to find the motivation to write. I have been working on this one for like 2 months. Hopefully, it doesn't suck.

"You know I love you, Ryan."

 

"Why?" a tired voice cracks back. "I fucking suck, and I can't please you in any way."

 

"No, you don't. You are perfectly fine. Honestly, if I didn't like you I would've left you."

 

"Unless you pity me. Just like everybody else I have ever meet." The voice bitterly responds.

"Ryan,-"

 

"Ray, I am a terrible, terrible human. I kill people for a living,-"

 

"So do I!"

 

Ignoring him, Ryan continues "I am always sad for no reason; I'm a man in a woman's body. Plus I don't even like having sex because it makes me uncomfortable," Ryan pauses for air. "Like who has that problem? Only truly broken people."

 

"Ryan! None of these things are your fault. You have depression, and you're trans: that's not your fault. I have never had an issue with not having sex; there are more to relationships than that."

 

Running his hands through his hair, Ryan responds sighing, "You're right. I just feel like I can't give you the full extent of how much I love you. Only because I won't give you what is considered the sign of ultimate trust!"

 

"I know you love me, Ryan." Ray patiently responds placing his hand on Ryan's back, "You just show it in different ways. Such as playing X-box with me, making breakfast, coming out and robbing a store with me at 4 am." Breathing Ray adds, "It's the little things that show we care." Ray rubs his hand up and down Ryan's back, feeling his lover's every breath and heart beat. He waits patiently for Ryan to reply, knowing that the older man is thinking over what he said.

 

_"He must see that I love him,"_ Ray thinks. _"We have been dating for three years never having a problem."_

* * *

 

 

  _"He's lying. They always lie. He will leave you at his next opportunity. None of this is new to you."_ One part of Ryan's mind screams another part sings words of encouragement to him. _"Ray hasn't left you yet; apparently, he loves you! He wants you to be happy."_ Torn on both sides, Ryan drowns both out.

 

"Ray,-" his voice cracks "I love you so much."

 

Ray walks in front of him and smiles. "I love you too you big dork." Then pulls Ryan down to meet him in a kiss. It's long and passionate, the kiss. It leaves both men breathing heavily. They share sloppy smiles. Wrapped up in each other's bright eyes. The floor is seemingly a million miles away. Ray grabs his hand and leads him to the couch. Setting them down, he leans in and kisses Ryan again. This time, however, it's rougher. Ray straddles his lap, moving towards Ryan's neck and delivering neck kisses. His hand's grabbing at Ryan's lower back. His breathing hitches, heart starts beating too fast. Ryan feels Ray's hand move back up towards Ryan's hips.

Pulling away Ray mutters "sorry." Ryan pauses then smirks at this and moves his hand to the top of Ray's then slides them back down. Locking his eyes with Ray, he nods. Ray's eyes go wide, concern flowing through them. "Rye, you sure? I don't want to pressure you into anything!"

 

"To be honest, I have been thinking about this for awhile. Plus now that we are this far we may as well keep going," Ryan admits.

 

Ray nods, "Just know we can stop at any time. And if I do something, you don't like, please tell me."

 

"Of course," Ryan mumbles in response. Ryan feels Ray start to pull off his shirt. Ryan moves his arms to help the younger. Ryan then pulls off Ray's shirt. Ray moves towards his pants. Unbuttoning them then slowly working them down his thighs. Ryan leans forward and starts to kiss Ray, his hand's wrapped around Ray's shoulders. Moaning as Ray runs his fingers up and down Rye's center thighs.

 

_"God damn,"_ he thinks. _"Better now than never."_

 

 Ray eats up the noises Ryan makes at him grabbing his thighs. It's enough for Ray to start feeling something in his dick. Ray's hands leave Ryan's legs, Ryan fucking whines at this. Ray hurriedly pulls off his pants and boxers, kicking them back towards the coffee table behind them. Then he wraps his hands around the waistband of Ryan's. Pulling the other man's boxers down slowly, listening to the sound of Ryan's breathing. He feels the arm's around his neck leave. He notices Ryan pulling at his binder. Ray helping him finish pulling it off, fully exposing Ryan's chest.

 

Ray grabs Ryan and pulls him off the couch. Ryan leaning into kissing him. They slowly make their way into the bedroom. Ryan pushed the door close behind him. Ray flips them around, he and Ryan fall, so Ryan's back is laying on the bed. _"Fuck!"_ Ray thinks. _"I have to do this right."_ He runs his fingers lightly against Ryan's stomach then rubbing the man's stomach harder. Ryan melts into the touch. Ray abandons one side of Ryan's sides for opening the nightstand drawer next to him. Grabbing a condom and lube, he opens them. Leaving Ryan to make sure he puts it entirely on.

 

"Smart," Ryan comments, patiently waiting.

 

Ray rolls his eyes, "I am that sometimes."

 

"You should try to aim for all of the time," Ryan responds back. Ray turns Ryan onto his stomach and smiles as the other man pulls his knees under him. Ray then presses the head of his dick into Ryan. Smirking at the gasp, he got for his efforts.

 

"Now what were you saying?" He teases. Pushing in slowly, he gets a drawn out moan from Ryan. Once fully in he starts to thrust slowly.

 

"Fuck Ray,-" Ryan draws out.

 

* * *

 

 

 Ryan lays on the bed heart racing. Ray laying down next to him. They are both covered in sweat. Ryan turns his head and looks at Ray.

 

"So uhh that was a thing," Ray admits turning to face Ryan.

 

"It was indeed a thing. A rather good thing." Ryan sits up wiping his forehead. "We should do that again sometime."

 

"Most definitely. Want to take a shower?" Ray nods holding up his arms "Help me up." He says voice full of whine. Ryan rolls his eyes then pulls him up.

 

Ray opens the dresser drawers and pulls out some clothes. Ryan opens the door and waits for Ray to finish. "Do you want a binder or no?" Ray asks pulling a black one to match the shirt out.

 

Sighing Ryan quietly responds"Yeah, I'm guessing we are going to go get something to eat after we are done."

 

Ray smiles, "Well I wanted to, but if you want to stay here we can order pizza." "Nah, I'll put one on, fast food sounds good for once." "You sure Rye? We don't have to if you don't want to."

 

"Nah, I'm good. However, you should hurry up before I change my mind."

 

"Sweet." Ray throws the clothes at Ryan laughing as he fumbles around trying to grab all of them.

 

Closing the drawer, he opens the one right above it and pulls out some of his clothes. He jumps up clothing in hands and walks out the door and across the hallway into the bathroom, Ryan following him. He sets his outfit down on the counter and turns to grab two towels; he can hear Ryan turning on the water. Turning around Ray sees Ryan staring at himself in the mirror sadness and longing on his face. He watches as the older man holds onto his arm. Ray's heart drops, taking a few steps forward he places his hand on Ryan's back.

 

"You could always get surgery. It's not like we don't have the money." Ray quietly states.

 

"It would require me to take at least two weeks off. Geoff would never let me. Plus it's too dangerous to go to a hospital." Ryan responds, his voice cracking slightly.

 

"We could call it a vacation or you could tell him why and then he would understand. We could have Caleb do it he already knows your trans so it wouldn't matter.

 

"Remember what happened last time I told a crew boss that I was trans? You barely got me out of there alive. And I don't want to bother Caleb anymore than we already do."

 

Ray scoffs "You know Geoff wouldn't do that! He's okay with Jack and Kdin being trans, why should it be any different for you? Caleb already told you he was available for anything you needed for transitioning."

 

Ryan's face drops. "I forgot Kdin and Jack were trans as well."

 

Ray chuckles "Let's just get that shower done before the water goes cold."

 

* * *

Ryan looks up at Ray; he starts to laugh at the younger.

 

"What?!" The other yells out his mouth full of food.

 

"You look like a chipmunk!" Ryan wheezes out. "What are you trying to store food for winter?"

 

Ray swallows his food and barks out "Yeah like you're any better. Mr. has cheese on his chin."

 

"I'm saving it for later. You know late night snack." Ryan rebuttals, reaching for the cheese and wiping it off with his thumb. They had agreed on Taco Bell for dinner, it wasn't Ryan's top choice, but Ray won rock paper scissors.

 

After a few moments of eating in silence, Ray begins to speak his voice full of hesitance. Ryan raises an eyebrow at him.

 

"So you gonna tell Geoff and get it done? Our next major heist isn't for another couple of months. And you can miss a minor one."

 

"I'm still not sure. Now would be the best time to do it but I don't want to risk getting thrown out of the crew."

 

"You won't get thrown out." Ray pauses for a second. "What if next time we go to the penthouse, we talk to Jack? She can go and tell Geoff or be there with us while we tell him?"

 

Ryan begins to consider "That's not a bad idea. I have no idea why but Jack makes these things way easier,"

 

Ray chuckles "it's cause she's the mom. Moms help makes things easier."

 

"I wouldn't know, but that makes sense." Ryan states.

 

"For fucks sake Rye. Remember we are working on keeping the morbid thoughts on the inside."

 

"Shit, you're right. Forgot" Ryan responds with an eye roll.

 

Ray shakes his head and laughs. The light and full of energy kind of laugh. "Damn we need to keep working on that then." Ray snarks back shoving the last of his taco into his mouth. With most of it falling back out.

 

Ryan laughs, and he starts to remember why he loves Ray.


End file.
